


A Change of Heart

by cajunghost



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 02:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8648923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cajunghost/pseuds/cajunghost
Summary: Someone from the past talks to Quinn and Rachel after they give a Lecture at their old School.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Glee.

Glee AU

John ‘Mac’ McCormick, stood in the back of the auditorium watching two of William McKinley’s most successful alumni speak about their lives. He had to hand it to the two, and a big part of him was proud of them. They talked about all of their ups and downs. How they never gave up and fought on when it seemed everything and everyone was against them.

Before the two women finished talking he made his way back stage, and waited. He wanted to get this over with before their fifteen year reunion started in an hour. He was glade when he noticed the two women sit down and start quietly talking to each other, he didn’t want to interrupt them, but he needed to do this before his nerves ran out on him. He stepped out and cleared his throat getting their attention. 

“I was hoping that I could talk to the two of you.” Lord he was nerves, he hoped they heard him out, he rubbed his face with his hand, he was so tired. For the last three months he was being woken from nightmares that had to do with his daughter.

 

Rachel, looked at, Quinn, “Do we know him?”

Quinn, shrugged, “He looks vaguely familiar, lets hear him out.”

Rachel, nodded then turned to the big man, “What do you want to talk about Mr.?”

John, realized that he didn’t give them his name, “Um….it’s, John, John McCormick, I was on the football team when we were in high school.”

The name sparked a memory in both women and Quinn, snapped her fingers and point to John, “Mac, right?”

John, nodded, “that’s me.” He walked over to the chairs and sat down. Quinn, and ,Rachel, followed suit.

“What do you want to talk about, Mac?” Quinn, asked him.

John, turned to Rachel, “I want to apologize to you for all the names and insults I threw at you, and made your high school life hell.” He looked down at his hands, “I also want to apologize for all the homophobic slurs I threw at the both of you when you both came out.”

Rachel, reached over and placed her hand on John’s knee and gave him a smile. “Thank you for the apology, I wholeheartedly accept, John.” Rachel, sat back, “I am so happy that you are no longer that boy that we knew in high school.”

John, gave her a sad smile and shook his head, “thank you, but I was that same guy up till three months ago.” He chuckled, “which is when the nightmares started.”

Both, Quinn, and, Rachel, looked at, John, with concern. “Nightmares? What happened John?” Quinn, was the one to speak both of their concern.  
John, looked up to the rafters and let out a large sigh. “Karma is a bitch, that’s what happened.” He looked at both women, “here’s what happened.” He needed to share this with someone, so why not with these two.

 

THREE MONTHS AGO.

John, walked into his home after a long day on the job, all he wanted was a cold beer and relax. But he couldn’t, he had to start preparing dinner for his three kids, and make sure they did their homework. He set to work on dinner. Another reason he could use a beer, he is a single father raising three kids; two boys and a girl. The girl ‘Maria,’ who is the oldest at thirteen and the twins ‘Mark and Bradly,’ at eight.

He is proud of all three of his kids, Mark, loved to write and Brad, was the artist. Their dream was to write and illustrate comic books for a living. Maria, loves to sing and play the guitar. Right now she was at Glee practice and wouldn’t be home till five.

When his daughter came home he was just putting everything on the table and calling the boys. One look at his daughter and he knew something was wrong, she looked pensive and scared. “Are you alright sweetie?”

Maria, nodded to her father, “yes. Um….can I talk to you after diner?”

John, nodded, “sure.”

They all sat down at the table and ate their meal. After the meal, while the boys were in the kitchen doing the dish’s, Maria, was pacing in the living room waiting for her father.

John, found his daughter in the living room looking all nervous and scarred and wringing her hands. He walked up to her and wrapped her in a hug, she returned it. “You want to go outside and talk?”

They made their way out the door and sat on the porch swing. He noticed as she started to pick at the seam of her skirt, so he took one of her hands into his and held it. He started the swing moving and waited for her to start the conversation. 

Maria, took a deep breath and closed her eyes. “I’m a l...” She stopped and lowered her head. She was afraid of what her father would do and say, she was afraid that he would kick her out. But this was something she needed to do, for herself, she couldn’t keep this a secret anymore. So she took another deep breath and just did it. “I’m a lesbian.” She tightly closed her eyes and waited for his out burst, but when she didn’t hear anything she opened her eyes and took a tentative look at her father, and saw that he was just starring into space. She tried to get up and run back into the house and to her room, but he pulled her back down onto the swing.

John, was stunned needles to say. He never thought this would happen. He never thought any of his kids would be gay. Then he remembered what his wife made him promise her before she died, and he knew that he couldn’t break that promise, no matter his feelings. He looked at his daughter and saw worry and fear written all over her face and in her eyes, that cut him to the core. He never wanted his kids to fear him, at all. But she did and that hurt. 

He lightly squeezed her hand and gave her a smile to try and alleviate her fear. “Do you remember when you were nine?” 

She nodded, “it was the year mom died.” 

“Just before your mom passed away, she made me promise that I would love all three of you kids unconditionally. That is one promise that is the easiest to keep.” He pulled his daughter closer so that he could put his arm around her shoulders, she put her head on his shoulder. “Now that I think about it...I think she knew.”

Maria, looked up at her father in wonder, “really?”

“Yep.” He took a deep breath, he knew she may not like what he was about to say, but he had to be honest with her. “I don’t like it….” he felt her tense up, so he hurriedly continued, “but, I will strive to accept it and I will love you as I have always loved you. It will take some time, and I ask you for patience.”

Maria, relaxed in his arms and kissed him on the cheek. “I love you too, daddy, and thank you.”

He looked her in the eyes and she could see a smirk and an evil glint in his eyes, “um, dad what are you thinking?”

His smile got bigger and answered, “that I am going to do what any good parent does when you bring your girlfriend over.”

She got a worried look, “what are you going to do?”

John stood up, stretched and walked to the door. But before he went through it he told her. “I will break out all the photo albums and show her all of your baby pictures, and when I say all of them I mean all of them.” 

When she heard this she buried her face into her hands and screamed, “No you wont.” She heard him laughing from the house, she also heard him say that he would and there was nothing she could do to stop him from doing it.

 

PRESENT DAY

John, looked at the two women that are sitting in front of him, “that night I began to change, I stopped hanging out with my old friends and now I’m trying to make knew ones.”

 

Rachel, stood up and moved the chair and sat next to, John, and placed her hand on his arm. “You are a good man and a good father, John, and I believe your wife is so proud of the man and father you have become.”

He looked at, Rachel, and gave her a sad smile, “thank you, Rachel, it means a lot.”

Quinn, leaned forward with a smile on her face and a glint in her eyes, “did your daughter bring her girl friend over and did you, you know?”

John, laughed and nodded, “yes she did and yes I did show her the photo albums, needless to say, Maria was mortified. But of course her girlfriends parents did the same thing to her. So, its all good.”

Quinn, remembered something he said, “you said you were having nightmares, what are they about? If you don’t mind me asking?”

He sighed, “Ever since she came out, I have been so afraid she and her girlfriend would face all kinds of bigotry. It’s been giving me nightmares just about every night.”

“Have they?” Rachel asked worriedly.

John, shook his head no. “Fortunately no. Things have changed a lot since we went to school here.”

Rachel, stood up and took Quinn by the hand and pulled her up and turned to John. “Good. Now, are we going to see you at the Reunion tonight?”

John, nodded, “I’ll be there.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please review and let me know what you think.


End file.
